User blog:Mr. Bambu/The Thirteen Pillars of Serth LaKresh
Using immense foresight in regards to the coming Mage Wars, Vaerun and his allies decided to gather to them great generals and commanders for their armies- they believed these generals would save the world, to put it simply, and unify the Flanaess and perhaps all of Oerth. This blog aims to describe the peculiar circumstances of the generals, fondly referred to as the Thirteen Pillars of Serth LaKresh. The Pillars were loosely defined, and with little classifications as to what qualified the respective adventurers to be the pillars. After a certain showing of power (defined as level 20 or higher), it seemed vague as to what they actually had to do aside from show some talent at leading and inspiring soldiers. However, the one word that can sum up the requirements is this- loyalty. Regardless of where the loyalty came from, so long as Vaerun deems it absolute it doesn't matter. This loyalty is signified through the transformation of each and every Pillar into a Shade- to give up their former lives and take up the racial traits of their new master and friend. Now, let us describe the Pillars themselves. '''Draigo '''was the first and most powerful of the Pillars, and a fellow follower of the magic god Xavier Nightchild. Vaerun, as Xavier's chosen, became good allies with Draigo, who formerly watched over the Guardians for the arcane deity. After being released from his duties with the Guardians, Draigo decided Vaerun's cause was worthy, and became his main vassal, nearly rivalling Vaerun in terms of levels. Draigo is renowned as one of the strongest mortal warriors on the Prime Material Plane. '''Orthiel '''is a mage that had his home sacked and destroyed in the Guardian City Wars. Vaerun, at the time, had housed refugees of all sorts in his castle at Serth LaKresh, with Orthiel being among them, disguised as an old hermit. Orthiel agreed to join Vaerun's forces after seeing the hospitality he held towards the common folk, and has remained with him for many years, being one of the original powerful followers of Vaerun. '''Targonius '''is a fighter that previously aligned against Vaerun, but was discovered bleeding on a battlefield. Vaerun, with his infinite foresight, saved the fallen general, and had his castle denizens slowly nurse him back to health. After realizing his folly of defying Vaerun by meeting him first hand, Targonius agreed to abandon his now lost kingdom, and become a leader among Vaerun's armies. '''Valstax '''is a cleric of Xavier Nightchild and good friend of Draigo. After Draigo went to join Vaerun in Serth LaKresh, Valstax petitioned Xavier Nightchild as to what actions he should take- remain at his post, or join the other two most powerful followers, and prepare for the coming storm. The answer that followed was immensely straight-forward; join Vaerun. '''Sallamont '''was, in life, a potent ranger, and formerly under threat of a Demilich. More specifically, the entirety of Sallamont's family was under a death curse, causing the entire family to slowly go extinct. After seeking aid from Vaerun, Sallamont agreed to sacrifice himself to assist Vaerun, leaving his family behind in Sigil. '''Garond '''and '''Allesandra '''were two orphans remaining in Serth LaKresh that Vaerun saw great possibilities in, and thus raised them as his wards. Both are essentially Vaerun's own children, though they share little actual love to their father figure as emotions are handled differently for those who have been Shades for so long. '''Vesmar '''was a simple man who feared none but one thing- death itself. A mighty warrior hailing from foreign lands, Vesmar heard of a potent mage who imbued many of his followers with eternal life, albeit at great cost. After considering everything, Vesmar opted to seek out this archmage, gain immortality, and join Vaerun's ranks in return for the gift. '''Kal'Tharan '''is a mage that sought Vaerun for his unique potency for magic. As with many mages, Kal'Tharan sought knowledge itself, in the form of teachings from Vaerun. Vaerun agreed to teach Kal'Tharan his unique magicks and spells in return for his services in his armies. '''Lilliana '''is an assassin that was as close as Vaerun came to actual love. After Vaerun separated from his party for some time, he adventured with one other and one other only- Lilliana, the arguable best friend Vaerun would ever find in a mortal form. '''Shaxx '''is a potent Psion born from the Rift Canyon. After becoming captured by the psychic creatures of the Rift, Vaerun found him and rescued him from certain death preceeded by immense tortures of the mind. Shaxx vowed a life-oath to Vaerun, and now serves as a psionic war machine. '''Tormar '''is a barbarian and former chief of several tribal cultures around Serth LaKresh. After Vaerun's conquering of the area, Tormar watched his people become pushed further and further from their homeland. He made a deal with Vaerun, offering to be a vassal in his forces in return for his people to return. Vaerun agreed, and Tormar has kept his promise for many years now. And finally, '''Qrowe '''is a hexblade-psion. She was once a simple adventurer that had died after having her soul ripped apart by Acererak. Vaerun sought to return her soul to her body, for she had absorbed immense energies whilst in the Tomb of the Nine Gods, and after managing to do so, found one of the most potent figures in the world, arguably comparing to even Draigo. These pillars stand as Vaerun's best soldiers, and often times dear friends. With them Vaerun has made promises to, in his eyes, save the world from the Man in Black... Category:Blog posts Category:D&D Homebrew